


NO.5

by TrashyArtz



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Beyblade AU, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyArtz/pseuds/TrashyArtz
Summary: There is no bond stronger than mutual hatred





	NO.5

NO.5

The chaos of Kai’s apartment had become to much, unwashed dishes, piles of laundry and three loud flatmates not pulling their weight, so on a Sunday afternoon he’d found himself wandering through an art gallery, not particularly interested in the abstract expressionism on display but the overwhelming serenity and quietness of the gallery itself. 

Half heartedly strolling between paintings Kai found himself more interested in the few people around him than the art, observing a young woman in a vintage radiohead tee, denim skirt and with a faded teal dip dye in her brown hair. 

An old man close to falling asleep on one of the benches by a large 6m x 4m painting, and probably his wife close by admiring a piece that reminded Kai of an accident that could easily have been caused by Max and Tyson. 

He made his way into the next hall, the walls covered in exceptionally bad art in Kai’s opinion, lots of browns and blacks surrounding him, and instantly hating the feeling he felt around them, he halted by a piece titled ‘No. 5’ Pollock to stare at the mustard yellow blotches in between the black, brown and gray. 

Kai couldn't look away from the piece but also couldn't find a single thing he liked about it either, it made him feel uncomfortable and uneasy. 

‘It’s quite the piece, isn’t it?’ came an unfamiliar voice to his left, he snapped out of his haze and looked up at a tall man with fiery red hair, he was at least a head taller than himself and was sporting a black sweatshirt and ripped jeans. Before Kai could stop himself and show some sort of decorum he blurted out ‘It’s the worst piece of shit I’ve ever seen’ instantly regretting his words, what if this was the strangers favourite painting? 

The redheaded stranger then barked out a loud laugh that echoed through the hall making Kai jump in surprise and before he could ask him why the sudden outburst the stranger nodded ‘I absolutely agree, I’m very happy that I don’t have to fake interest in this piece of crap to impress you, it reminds me of a hot dog stand that’s been trashed’ 

‘Impress me?’ Kai asked carefully ‘why would you want to impress a complete stranger?’ the redhead smiled, it was a sort of charming, half grin that not a lot of people could pull off before answering him almost awkwardly ‘well...I saw you in the other hall and thought you were incredibly beautiful and felt an uncontrollable need to talk to you and possibly...impress you’ 

He could feel his face burn at the word ‘beautiful’ no one had ever called Kai beautiful, at least not to his face and never a complete stranger, he had always thought himself incredibly average and almost strange looking, and looking closer at the tall man before him, he thought him very handsome and most people would probably think him way out of Kai’s own league, his eyes were so blue it reminded him of ice, the complete opposite of his own scarlet ones. 

‘Thank you’ he finally managed to mutter, the man extended out his hand ‘I’m Tala’ Kai took his hand and shook it ‘Kai’ 

‘Can I buy you a cup of coffee Kai?’ Tala asked and Kai nodded slowly, not really knowing what was making him agree to a coffee date in the middle of a museum on a Sunday afternoon. 

‘Great! There’s a very aesthetically pleasing little French bistro across the street’ he let Tala lead him out of the museum and over the street, he hadn’t been exatirating the look and feel of the bistro, it looked like it had been built in the 1900, checkered floors and dark blue walls, french posters and art decorating them, giving it a warm feeling, it looked very classic, like in the movies and almost too romantic for an impulsive ‘I’ve known you for 15 minutes’ first date. 

They each ordered coffee, Kai a double cappuccino and Tala a french press coffee, the conversation, much to Kai’s surprise came pleasantly easy to them, he had learned that Tala had just moved to the city to study wildlife biology after the summer, he had told him that he himself was studying to become a volcanologist. 

People came and went through the café but neither noticed, they were both to deep in conversation with each other and it wasn’t until the barista carefully interrupted them to tell them the place was closing for the day that they noticed that they had sat there and talked for three hours.  
Neither of them wanted to say their goodbyes yet so they decided to walk through the park in the setting sun, continuing their conversation until the late twilight, Kai had learned so much about Tala and Tala about Kai that they were way past strangers at this point. 

The hobbies they shared, future goals and even a little bit about their friends, Tala had mentioned his flatmates, Bryan and Spencer while Kai had told him about Tyson, Max and Ray and how loud they were and them being the reason he had fled to an art gallery for the day. 

Tala had laughed and mentioned that he had to thank them for allowing him the chance to ask out such a beautiful person later, making Kai’s face burn hot for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

They had walked all the way to Kai’s apartment that he shared with his friends, not wanting to overwhelm Tala he decided that he wouldn't invite him in yet but maybe one day he could, he stood on the step by his door, making him reach Tala’s eye level, the redhead made good use of the opportunity and ended their date with a kiss, it caught Kai off guard at first but it didn’t take him long to lean properly into it and returning the gesture by wrapping his arms around Tala’s neck, pulling him in closer, shuddering as his hands found themselves in his hair. 

After pulling apart Tala smiled ‘So, are you free for dinner tomorrow night?’ Kai nodded, even if he wasn’t free he would clear up the night for him in a heartbeat ‘I’ll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night then’ he lingered for a moment before finally tearing himself away from Kai, obviously not wanting to leave but knowing he had to. 

Kai watched him walk into the warm summer evening, feeling the butterflies and excitement for tomorrows date bubble up.


End file.
